The New Era
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: My take on the movie Endless Waltz. Usagi's been waiting and looking at the news about the war and she finally decides to take the matter into her own hands! Uploaded chapter 7!Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

I know that my other fic 'The Forbidden Story' or was it 'The Forbidden Tale'? I forgot. :P I know that that fic is a bit weird I pasted the wrong txt! So for now don't go into my profile and click on 'The Forbidden Story/Tale'. Oh, don't click on 'My Homepage, either because I don't really have one but I don't know how to get rid of it! So all in all, I'm......drum roll please.......DUMB!!!!! Thank you, thank you very much.   
  
I now notice I didn't have a disclaimer on my other fic, so I have one for this one!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, but no, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! Because if I did I would be in Tokyo not in, anywhere near, North America!  
  
Now, on with my fic.  
  
The New Era   
  
Prologue  
I am a girl.... a 16 year old girl. It has been a year since Oz was defeated by the Gundams. It's December 23rd to be exact. (Don't know much of the Gundam time, so sue me!!! No, actually, please don't.)  
  
What am I doing? I am look through the window watching everyone running around to do their Christmas shopping. Me? Watching. I sit back down on the couch.  
  
Where? At my friend's house. There were four friends to be precise. One of them has been running from her destiny. Another likes classical music. The youngest one has mysterious powers. The last holds a lot of wisdom in her eyes. Did I mention their all girls? Well they are.  
  
My family? They're away far away. My dad, mom and brother is not on this planet. No, they didn't abandon me. No, they're not on a colony. Give up? Well, their dead. Simple as that.  
  
How'd they die? Let's just say Oz bombed the area I once lived in. And where was I? At school, in detention, with a friend. When my dad, mom and brother was at home when it happened.  
  
Did I cry? You ask. Oh, yes. Not the way when I fall. Yes, I cry if I fall! Now I barely cry. I'm all out, lonely. I'm actually smarter now. For my parents.  
  
My soulmate? Ha! Don't kid me! He's long gone. No, not on earth. Not dead. He's the one who really abandoned me!  
  
Why? He said that I was stupid and that he didn't want me. With that said he left Earth and went to one of the colonies with a red haired girl.  
  
Which one? I don't care and I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if I will feel love again.  
  
My friends? They care. Other than the four I'm staying with there are other fours. One holds grace and power. The next is a genius, you can say. The third one has great strength. The last one holds the greatest beauty of all.  
  
My home? Is living with my four friends, for now. To be specific I live in Tokyo, Japan. Why not in space? You ask me. Well Earth seems more better for me. Since I was born here, cried here, laughed here, and had both happy and sad times here I even expect to die here too.  
  
My name? Yes how rude of me? I've been talking to you and you don't even know my name. Well my name is.... Well lets just say my name is for me to know and for you to find out.   
  
You should know my name. I was invented by Naoko. (sp?) I was a princess in the Silver Millennium. If you are a fanfiction author and you write sm/gw fics you would usually pair me up with at least a gundam pilot. If that hint didn't tell you anything then I'll tell you this, I am the main character in Sailor Moon. Enough with the hints I'll tell you now. Yes, I am.......... Usagi Tsukino!   
  
To formally introduce myself I'll tell you this.  
  
My name is Usagi Tsukino. I am 16 years old. I go to Juuban High School. I'm a klutz, a crybaby and dumb. But no more. Ever since Mamouru dumped me and since my family's death I am now independent, smart and yet different. But really I am the pretty, little sailor senshi, SAILOR MOON.  
  
There you go. Now please review. Flames! Yes, I'll even accept flames. But I really consider reviews that are good. Thx! Tenshi Cat  



	2. Treize

Hi people! I got some reviews so I decided to write the next chapter whenever I like.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
  
Treize  
  
The New Era  
  
It was around 7:00 o clock in the morning of Christmas Eve. A girl with sunny blond hair was in the graveyard looking down on her family grave.  
  
She took a deep breath, " Dad....Mom....Shingo.. I'm sorry that I never got revenge on Treize. (sp?) I should have done something." Usagi said a tear slid down her right cheek.   
  
She closed her eyes determined not to cry, "I've got improvements on my first tern report card." As another tear slid down her other cheek, "I can't do this!" She got on her knees and started to cry in front of her family's grave.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Treize looked through the window in space, 'Will any citizen know why I fight this war?' He thought to himself.  
  
All of a sudden the whole place started to have a red alert, 'Gundams?' He thought.  
  
He narrowed his eyes to see through the fight. He saw Taurus fighting, 'What?' He asked himself.  
  
After a few more minutes the battle ended and they brought the person to him. He turned around and was a bit surprised to see a girl around the age of the gundam pilots, "Why are you here?" He was obvious that the girl was a mere citizen from the colony near by.  
  
"You killed my family!" She cried through tears.  
  
Treize shifted his head towards her, "You think coming here getting revenge is smart?" He asked her but noticed she was uncomfortable and was trying to get out of the hold of his men, "Let her go."  
  
They immediately let go, "No, I don't think it's smart. However I just don't want to sit around on my ass and let the gundam pilots to get revenge for my family." With that said tears spilled out. She was breathing heavily, "I got born on Earth, lived there for almost all my life. I will fight for my home! The place I love!" She pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head.  
  
(Okay in my fic Usagi went to a colony shortly after her family's death. On the colony she meet the doctors. The told her that they will teach her a few things but for a while to get revenge. She accepted.)  
  
"Lower your gun." He ordered and they did, "You'll foght for Earth. Why?"  
  
Usagi held on to the gun. Her hands trembled as she held the gun, "To show that I'm not one of those people who sit on there asses and stare into the T.V. to see how the war is going to end up. I'll fight for Earth to show that I, Usagi Tsukino deserve the peace that was given to me."  
  
Treize's eyes widened in shock as his men pulled out guns and aimed it at Usagi, 'She'll actually fight for earth. Her, a citizen would FIGHT for Earth. I've trying to tell people to fight on their own to show that they really deserve peace, true peace. She got the message.'  
  
"Kill me." He stated.  
  
Usagi shot a mix of anger and confused look at him.  
  
"Usagi do you know why I fight?" Since Usagi didn't answer so he continued, "I thought that people would fight along side of the Gundams and to prove that they deserve the peace they already have. You, and only you. Out of a million citizens, only you understand to fight along side the Gundams and come in here and has a gun aimed to my saying you would kill me for Earth and peace."  
  
"And for that I honor your bravery." He said to her.  
  
Usagi didn't know what to say instead she dropped the gun and covered her face with her face and started to sob.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
At the end Treize let her go back to Earth. Since that day she respected Treize and his idea to fight.  
  
She got up from her knees, "Mariameia (sp?) has kidnapped Relena Peacecraft. I might not totally agree with her on her idea of pacifism, but she is needed for peace." After a while of silence, " Dad, mom, Shingo the last war was bad enough that you were all killed this time I won't let anyone get hurt."  
  
"Usagi, what are you talking about?" Asked Rei when the senshi just arrived.  
  
"Mariameia is going to start another war. Last time my family die. This time I'm not going to let anyone get hurt." Replied Usagi.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rei asked again in a bit of a demanding voice. The senshis nodded in agreement to Rei's question.  
  
"I'm going to be in the war. I've had enough of just sitting around and do nothing! While people are dieing, or either weeping for the dead." Usagi said while tears came from her eyes, " I'm going to do something."  
  
"We're going too." Stated Hotaru while everyone got her point.  
  
"You can't, you'll get hurt or even die." Usagi tried reasoning.  
  
"Usagi, we don't want to sit around and do nothing either." Minako argued.  
  
"Yeah besides we're your friends." Makoto added.  
  
"We don't want you to get hurt as equally as you don't want us to get hurt." Said Ami  
  
"Yeah." They replied together.  
  
"Well then we go together." Whispered Usahi under her breath, but everyone heard it.  
  
'The wind is wild..' thought Hakura while staring at the sky.  
  
'The sea is stirring...'thought Michiru while feeling the wind brush through her hair.  
  
'Time, yet again took a major turn...'thought Setsuna as she stared at her princess, yet friend as well.  
  
"Guys?" Usagi said as all the attention turned to her.  
  
"This is a New Era"   
  
**SPACE**  
  
"What is this?" Asked Sally Po to herself as her fingers glided across the keys in a swift movement. Her eyes widened and gasped, " It's Neo Titanium? How did it get here?"  
  
**EARTH=CHRISTMAS PARTY**  
  
"It's been a year since the war has ended" spoke Noin to Une.  
  
Une nodded as they retreated to the hallway, "Yes last year no one would even think of enjoying Christmas because of the war."  
  
//BEEP! BEEP! //  
  
Noin took out her pocket watch and flipped the lid open, "Water here, I've found some sort of Neo Titanium in old broken cargos."  
  
(My story kind of different story line but still sticking with a bit of it, okay? If you don't like it then don't read.)  
  
"What! Are you sure?" asked Une  
  
"I'm positive. I think it's for some sort of new mobile suits." Explained Sally Po  
  
"Do you think someone is going to start another war?" Noin asked.  
  
"Report! The cargos were supposed to go to Colony L3x-999." Reported Water.   
  
"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin (Is that right?) was there and still hasn't come back yet." Said Noin  
  
"Relena?" Sally Po asked.  
  
"Okay, I want you to search deeper into the problem." Ordered Une to Sally Po  
  
Sally nodded and the line was cut off and Noin closed the lid with the expression of worry etched on her face for Relena Peacecraft.  
  
**END**  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?  



	3. Preventers

Hey everybody! This is the third chapter in The New Era. I can't believe you like it. Anyway, please review! As always, but this time I won't accept flames. I repeat, I won't accept FLAMES! Oh, don't know much about Japanese, and I'm not going to go through fics to find the words. Now on with the fic!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
  
'thinking'  
"talking"  
  
The New Era  
  
Preventers  
  
"Something wrong, Une?" Noin asked from across the desk  
  
"Noin, I know when something is wrong if Vice Forlin Minister Dorlin isn't safely with us." Replied Une   
  
Noin looked up from her coffee, "You think it has something to do with L3x-999?"  
  
"I'm positive. If Relena hasn't come back yet from L3x-999 and that Neo-Titanium was found near there. Wouldn't you be suspicious?" Une asked in a serious tone.  
  
"I agree. We should send someone to investigate." Said Noin, "But who?"  
  
"I will." Came a reply from behind.  
  
Both Une and Noin turned around to see a 16 year old girl with sunny blond hair that reached to her feet and was tied in a unique way.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't knock, but I'm in a hurry."came her voice, " By the way my name is Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Well, Usagi what business do you have here?" asked Une as she slowly led her hand to her gun, just in case.  
  
"I want to be in the Preventers. If you don't mind" Usagi smiled  
  
With that said Une put her hand on the desk and Noin smiled back.  
  
"Why?" asked Noin  
  
"The first war I couldn't do anything. So I've decided to join the Preventers." she replied  
  
Une nodded with approval to her answer, " My name is Une and my friend here is Noin. Welcome to the Preventers."  
  
Usagi nodded, 'Senshi, please don't come after me.'  
  
**OUTTERS MANSION**  
  
"How could she?!?" yelled Hakura  
  
"Calm down." Replied Michiru  
  
This morning Usagi left a note at the kitchen counter, which said:  
  
Senshi,  
  
I'm probably gone by the time your awake. Don't come after me.  
  
Your friend,  
Usagi  
  
By the time Hakura read the note, Hotaru started to call the inners to come to their mansion.   
  
Setsuna on the other hand had to guard the time lines so she couldn't make it.  
  
"Where would Usagi be?" Rei asked with concern.  
  
"Where else? She's going to battle." Replied Ami for all of them.  
  
"But why. Without us?" asked Minako.  
  
"You know how Usagi is, she dosen't want us to get hurt." Said Makoto.  
  
"Then we should go after her." Stated Hotaru  
  
"That's right we should." Said Hakura   
  
They all nodded their heads at the same time.  
  
Hotaru looked up towards the sky, 'Usagi where ever you are, we're coming'  
  
**SPACE**  
  
"What?" Duo asked Noin through the intercom of Quartre's ship.  
  
"You heard me. Une, Sally and I have a feeling that another war is going to start, and we need help." Replied the voice of Noin from the other side.  
  
"Why can't you. The Preventers have enough people to take 'em down." He said  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you this, we think Relena has been captured by the enemy! We need the skills of the Gundam Pilots to check in on this." Explained Noin  
  
"Relena has been captured?" asked Quatre who had just came the room in time to over hear the little part about Relena being captured.  
  
"We think so. Not quite sure. Sally has found Neo-Titanium near L3x-999 and Vice Forlin Minister Dorlin has not come back from there for a peace meeting(is that right?)" explained the now annoyed Noin.  
  
"Look, we have a new member to help you. I've also contacted the others. They're coming. Are you?" asked Noin  
  
"But we've sent the Gundams into the sun! I have to get them back for this." Said Quatre  
  
"Hey, chill Q-man! We can get through this without the Gundams. Noin we're com...."  
  
"Noin not me tell them I'm getting back the Gundams. Then I'll meet you and the others on Earth." Quatre cutted off Duo.  
  
Noin nodded, "See you there." Then the intercom went off.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking! You might get fried near the sun!" Duo shouted  
  
"Duo take the third shuttle to Earth I'm going to get back our Gundams." Replied Quatre as he ran to the second shuttle.  
  
"Whatever you say Q-man, whatever you say." Duo shook his head as he started the third shuttle towards Earth.  
  
**END**  
  
Please review. Oh, and read my other fic. The Forbidden...... something, I forgot. O_O;;;; He, he. Well review!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Wing Zero + Nataku

Chapter 4  
Hey no one reviewed chapter 3 but oh well, just review this time, k? k!  
On with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon and gundam pilot. Even if I want to own them, but to bad so sad. WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! He, he. Sorry. ^_^:::  
  
The New Era  
  
Wing Zero + Nataku  
  
A figure walked in the abandoned streets of L1. He traveled through the streets for a long time now. It's midnight. The moon drifted above him. He was traveling towards a thing he treasured.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He sat on the chair. The only light that shone in the empty room was the light from his laptop.   
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
He looked up from the ground, "A transmission." He stated in montone. (Tell me you know who this is)  
  
He pressed a button just to see Une's face.  
  
"Heero, we need your help." She stated  
  
"Hn." Heero replied.  
  
"We think Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin has been kidnapped." Une's voice came to his ears.  
  
"Why'd you think that?" He asked or stated.  
  
"She went to L3x-999 for a peace meeting. But the problem is that she never came back." She explained from the other end.  
  
"You'll also be working with a gi-" She was cut off by Heero.  
  
"Mission accepted." Was the only thing that can be heard in the room.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He walked on through the streets with only his mission in his mind.  
  
He went into the forest just to see the one and only Wing Zero.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
He looked through the window from the plane. He saw a woman carrying bags and then fell, "Weak onna." He said to himself. (Please tell me you at least know who this is)  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He was in China training when she called him.  
  
He threw another punch in the air. When his laptop beeped.  
  
He scowled that his training was interrupted. He pushed the button just to meet the calm face of Sally Po.  
  
"Hey Wufie we need some help." She said from the other side.  
  
"What do you want weak onna?" asked the now annoyed Wufie   
  
" Nice to see you haven't changed." Sally teased  
  
"What is it!" he demanded as he unscrewed a bottle of water.  
  
Sally sighed. Why did she get stuck calling the onna hater?   
  
"Well you see Relena went to L3x-999 for a peace meeting." She began.  
  
"So." Wufie stated while he drank from the bottle of water.  
  
"She never came back." Sally explained.  
  
Wufie put the bottled water down, " What do you mean she never came back?" He asked.  
  
"We think she's been kidnapped." He didn't say anything so she continued, " We need your help."  
  
"Mission accepted." Wufie stated.  
  
"Good. You and the gundam pilots will be working with a girl." She took a breath to calm her nerves to what will happen next.  
  
"WE WILL BE WORKING WITH A WEAK ONNA?!?!?!?!?!?!" He screamed.  
  
Sally covered her ears from Wufie's shouting, " Not my idea but Une's. Take it or leave it."  
  
Wufie thought for a while, "Take it." He replied.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
He sighed as the plane took off to the United States. (Don't know where the Preventers headquarters is so to me it's in United States.)  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!!! PLEASE. THANKS! :)  
  
TENSHI CAT  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tsuki meets Shinigami

CHAPTER 5   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING!   
  
TSUKI MEETS SHINIGAMI   
  
Trowa got on the plane and prepared to go to U.S.A. He looked out the window to see many people rushing into the plane.   
  
Trowa stayed silent for a moment, 'Relina...kidnapped...why?' he thought for a moment until a girl with a black shoulder length hair around the age of eight spoke to him.   
  
"Mister, can I sit here?" she asked him with wide eyes.   
  
Trowa looked at her. Then he couldn't help but ask, "Who're you?"   
  
The girl looked up to him and then said, "My name is Hotaru."   
  
Trowa blinked once and then his curiosity got the best of him, "Why are you here?"   
  
"We're looking for someone," she replied cheerfully.   
  
"We?" Trowa pressed the conversation on. Something about this little girl made him want to know more about her, as if she knew everything there was to know.   
  
"Hakura-papa and Michiru-mama," Hotaru smiled.   
  
Trowa wanted to stop asking but he wanted to know, "Who are you looking for?"   
  
Hotaru's face dropped from the cheery face to a depressing face, "Someone very important. Someone who can change one's life just like that," Hotaru snapped her fingers then looked up to stare at him, "Someone who can cheer anyone up in the most depressing moments. That person is my friend."   
  
Trowa pondered on her words, 'could there actually be that kind of a person?'   
  
The plane landed.   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Usagi traveled through the hallway in order to get use to her now head quarters. She was half way through the hallway when she slumped her head down and sighed. She missed them, but she had to stop, yet protect, Mariameia for Treize.   
  
Usagi was in deep thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and acting on her instincts she elbowed it in the stomach then back flipped away from it. Then pulled out a gun hidden in her jacket, "State your name and your purpose."   
  
Duo held his stomach for a while then looked up with a grin, "Well, you're a female Heero," Said in a mocking tone.   
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes at the boy.   
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet cha'," Duo extended a hand toward her.   
  
She had to really read Duo's eyes to believe him, 'He's a happy go lucky guy, trick playing bastard, serious when need be...but wait! What's this? Sadness? No it can't be.' It took her a while to read his eyes, to look into his soul, but eventually she found good in him.   
  
It took such a long time Duo started to fidget, 'what the hell is wrong with her? I just wanted to get to know the girl I'm going to work with. But no! She elbowed me in the stomach! And to top it all off she's a female Heero!' Duo observed her from head to toe, 'long legs, not a bad waist, medium sized breast...pretty face...and her eyes...' he lost himself in those sapphire eyes of her's.   
  
After a long time in staring, Usagi put the gun back and shook hands with him. The touch of her hand sent warmth to him immediately making him want to hold her and kiss her on the spot.   
  
'She's just a normal girl! Nothing captivating about her!' he scolded himself.   
  
'He's attracted to me,' Usagi thought annoyed as she read his eyes.   
  
"Ah, I see that you've met each other," Une's voice cut both Duo's and Usagi's thoughts.   
  
They let go of each other's hands and smiled at Une.   
  
"Anyway, the other's are here. Usagi come you must meet the other Gundam pilots," As Une led them to the cargo area.   
  
'Dou is a gundam pilot? Next thing you see are the senshi joining Mariemeia!' Usagi thought annoyed as she followed Une.   
  
END OF CHAPTER 5! PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
TENSHI CAT 


	6. Usagi Meets the Gundam Pilots

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!  
  
CHAPTER 6: USAGI MEETS THE GUNDAM PILOTS  
  
Usagi and Duo followed Miss Une into the cargo area where there were 5 gumdamium mobile suits parked next to each other.  
  
"Hey! Wazz up!" Duo greeted his comrades with a giant grin on his face.   
  
"Hn..."  
  
The pilots ignored that comment as Quartre stepped up to Usagi, "Hello, I'm Quartre   
Winner,"  
  
'He's kind and positive about things,' Usagi thought as she read those blue eyes.  
  
She smiled as the uni-banged boy spoke silently, "Trowa Barton."  
  
'He's the silent type,' Usagi thought as he read his face expression, not his eyes.  
  
The Chinese spoke, "Chang Wufei,"  
  
Usagi read his eyes, 'He has lots of pride and strength,'   
  
"Hn..." the last boy spoke.  
  
Usagi frowned when she couldn't read his eyes or face expression, what bothered her even more was that he didn't like to talk at all.  
  
Duo sweat dropped, "Um... he's Heero Yuy,"  
  
Usagi nodded and said, "My name is Usagi Tsukino,"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
All this time Lady Une were in the side lines watching the pilots and Usagi talk about things. Since Usagi knew who they were, things were easier to talk about.  
  
After fifteen minutes Une interrupted them, "Please, follow me,"  
  
They blinked, but then followed her silently through the Preventors head quarters. It was silent all the except for the constant arguing from Duo and Wufei.   
  
Usagi walked silently behind Une, 'I can feel a bit of Hotaru's aura around Trowa, did he meet her? Never mind that I need to protect Mariameia from death... and maybe teach her things.'  
  
Trowa looked straight ahead and was staring at Usagi's back, 'She's too full of light, like Quartre, yet she knows that war is no game.'  
  
Heero kept his face straight too, except he was staring at nothing really, 'Relena has been kidnapped... how? And why?'  
  
Quartre on the other hand was disturbed by Usagi's aura, the painful side of it, 'Have she lost a person she loves or was she hurt by any of them?"   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei was working on their own considering that the outers went on without them on their little airplane trip.  
  
Since Usagi was missing from their lives the inners and the outers gone their different ways. Sure they always went their separate ways, but this time they absolutely hate each other.   
  
Once Usagi left they practically almost killed each other in their senshi form if it hadn't been for Hotaru saying that Usagi wouldn't want them to do that.  
  
Surprisingly the inners and outers ended up joining Mariameia forces in order to get to Usagi. Why not join the Preventors? They were consumed by hatred in each other that they no longer think positive things.  
  
Amazing what one girl can do the universe isn't it?  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
After Usagi and the pilots had read over their mission, every one of them has to be involved in order for this to work out. Wufei went outside.  
  
The wind calmed his nerves from the annoying Duo. It cooled his skin, making all the trouble go away. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, then he thought, 'Is it wrong to fight against Mariameia? If I were on her side would I understand the true meaning of fighting?'  
  
"What's wrong?" A feminine voice asked.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and frowned, "Nothing."  
  
This time Usagi frowned, "You want to know the true meaning of fighting."  
  
Wfei's eyes widened slightly and said calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about,"  
  
Usagi sighed and said, "Fighting has three sides. You're on our side, which make Mariameia your enemy. But if you were on her side then we would be your enemies. The third option is to become neutral; the consequence is that you can't bear the constant dieing and eventually you'll get involved or you'll get killed. If you get lucky you'll survive."  
  
Wufei blinked silently as he heard her speak.  
  
She chuckled in amusement at her own words, "I was once neutral; but I got involved because I couldn't stand the pain the people feel."   
  
She bit her lower lip as tears ran down her flawless face; "I could feel the pain, the pain of people dieing or the lost of a love one. The pain of being betrayed by a friend, not knowing that he was really the enemy. The pain of knowing that you are loved, yet being scoffed at! I feel that pain of others and mine! The constant pain building in me and I can't let it out knowing that maybe other people's pain is much more painful then my own! I feel other's pain and mine!"  
  
Tears flowed freely from her eyes; her hands were tightened into fists and were at her sides.  
  
Wufei frowned as he stared at her. He had this feeling to hold her and comfort her, yet he couldn't show his weakness. Another sod escaped those silky lips of hers. He couldn't help keep this feeling inside anymore. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, creating a barrier of love and safety around her.  
  
Usagi buried her head into his chest. Her tears soaked his clothing, but Wufei ignored it, the only thing that was important right now was comforting the onna.   
  
Usagi closed her eyes and whispered, "I want to fix the pain forever..."  
  
Wufei nodded as she slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
CHAPTER SIX FINISHED! PLEASE VOTE FOR THE PERSON YOU WANT USAGI TO BE WITH. OH, AND R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	7. Eyes Show All

THE NEW ERA  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: EYES SHOW ALL  
  
Usagi wandered the halls of the Preventors Headquarters. Her head was facing down towards the ground; she practically walked around aimlessly. Until, of course, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized as she looked up to ice blue eyes of a handsome gentleman.  
  
"It's all right Miss?" he asked.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, you?" she introduced.  
  
"Zechs Marquis," the man replied.  
  
'Brave, strong, and protective. He's almost the perfect guy,' Usagi thought as she read his eyes.  
  
"You're new," Zech stated.  
  
Usagi snapped out of her little world and replied, "Yeah, I work with the gundam pilots."  
  
Zechs nodded.  
  
"Hey Usagi!" a voice shouted.  
  
Usagi turned around to see Duo waving his hand with the other four following him.  
  
She looked at Wufei, who ignored her, as she smiled but then something caught her attention. Heero and Zechs were staring at each other as if they were ripping the other's head off or something.  
  
Trowa noticed this too but kept silent to see what would happen as Wufei stayed calm. Quatre smiled back at Usagi as Duo winked at her.  
  
"Heero," Zechs said.  
  
"Zechs," Heero replied with a nod. Then there was an eerie silence.  
  
Usagi's eyes switched from Heero to Zechs and back. 'They hate each other... wonder why?' she thought as the two continued to stare at each other.  
  
"Well I see you guys know each other," Usagi spoke up.  
  
"Yep, from our last war," Duo replied  
  
**RELENA**  
  
Relena sat in a room unnerved with the idea of an eight year old looking at her with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Miss Relena, I'm sure your angry at me. But you must understand it's not you I want," Mariameia said calmly.  
  
Relena's eyes widened, "You don't want me?"  
  
Mariameia nodded.  
  
"But... I'm practically the most important person there is. With me as you hostage the world is at your feet," Relenasaid, troubled.  
  
The girl giggled, "Think Vice Minister, think. Who would be more valuable then you?"  
  
Relena gasped, "The world leaders?"  
  
At that Mariameia laughed out loud, "Close, but not close enough." The girl's face darkened even more as she spoke again her voice was a bit haunting, "Think harder Miss Relena."  
  
Relena was deep in thought by now, 'Not me... not the world leaders... who does she want?', "The gundam pilots?"  
  
Mariameia smirk grew as she said, "Who would of thought that I could get the peace princess to start guessing?"  
  
"You don't want the gundams?" Relena asked while sitting on the chair eagerly.  
  
"Of course not. Not when there's bigger fish to fry. I already have her senshis, all I need is the trump card," Mariameia said with confident.   
  
"Senshis?" Relena murmured in confusion as the girl stood up and looked down at her.  
  
"Yes. Senshis. They are soldiers of the planets who fight for love and justice, protectors of the stars and our solar system. Who are they?" Mariameia asked.  
  
"The sailor senshis!" Relena gasped.  
  
Mariameia smiled, "Yes! They are the sailor senshis. They protected us for many years and more to come. And who can over come them?"  
  
Relena sat there with no clue, but then spoke up, "Sailor Moon?"  
  
Mariameia frowned, "No. Yet again you are so close, but no."  
  
"Why are you toying with me!" Relena shouted and stood up.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes at the vice minister as ten soldiers surrounded the duo, "Careful Relena I have many people here who wouldn't give mercy to you." With the wave of her hand the soldiers went out of the room and shut the door.  
  
Relena sat down and breathed slowly to calm down and then asked, "Who is it that you want?"  
  
Mariameia sat down, closed her eyes and asked, "Miss Relena, do you remember the last battle the sailor senshi fought?"  
  
Relena nodded silently as her narrowed eyes looked at the girl.  
  
"I want the golden senshi," Mariameia said with a smile.  
  
Relena eyes widened, "Sailor Galixia."  
  
"Longing to warn her?" asked Mariameia.  
  
Relena looked at her and asked, "How do you know?"  
  
"Eyes show all, Ms. Relena."  
  
**USAGI**  
  
"So you're actually Relena's brother?" Usagi asked in astonishment.  
  
Zechs nodded.  
  
Usagi frowned and asked, "So you're going to help out this war?"  
  
"Yes I am," he replied then walked slowly towards the door entrance to go outside.  
  
Usagi didn't understand him when he practically stared down everyone that crossed his path. In fact she didn't quite understand this war... she knew Mariameia was after something much greater than the universe... she was after the Cosmos system.  
  
**OUTSIDE**  
  
Zechs stared at the endless sky of blue... not knowing what was in store for him... all he knew was that he needed desperately to save the only living heir to the Peacecraft throne cause he sure as hell not taking the place.  
  
"Thinking of your sister?" the same enticing voice asked.  
  
"Why do you ask Usagi?" he replied.  
  
"Because it's quite obvious that you're worried about her," she said.  
  
He smirked while turning to face her, "Really?"  
  
She smirked back, "Yep."  
  
Zechs was hypnotized by the fact that she could read his eyes as he could read her eyes. How did he know? He read it in her eyes, duh! What attracted him the most were those savoring lips that dared him to react... and she knew he would react... the eyes showed all.  
  
Smirking for the last time he moved in and captured those tempting lips as peace washed over him. He then traced the outline of her lip with his tongue all the while nibbling on her lower lip as he stored her taste in his brain to forever remember.  
  
Usagi didn't know about the kiss... she didn't even have time to read his eyes to tell. It never had occurred to her that this would happen at all as the memories of Mamoru's harsh kisses came into mind... that was when she pulled away from his chocolate tasting mouth.  
  
He looked at her and said, "Your eyes show all, Usagi, but you're still a tough one to read. All I know is that you had a brutal past like me. Remember eyes show all." With that he walked away with that advice swimming in Usagi's head.  
  
END!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
